


I Don't Have the Words

by fightingtherobots



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightingtherobots/pseuds/fightingtherobots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many nights when Dean wakes up to see Cas standing by the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Have the Words

There are many nights when Dean wakes up to see Cas standing by the window.

The first time was in the dead of night after Dean awoke from an exhaustion-driven sleep to see the angel just staring out the window. Dean turned over and shut his eyes again, leaving Cas to his thoughts.

The second time, in another motel, Dean can see the sadness on Cas’ face illuminated clearly by a full moon. He wants to sit up, to go over to the window and comfort the angel, but Dean doesn’t know the words to do so.

Castiel’s expression haunts Dean for a week, lingering with him with a resolute feeling that Dean should have done something because he never wants to see that expression on the angel’s face again.

The next time Dean wakes to the meloncholy trench-coated figure staring out the window, he lays there, silently telling himself not to be such a chicken shit, for fifteen minutes before he finally gets up to stand beside Cas. He doesn’t say anything- Dean still can’t find the words he needs- but Cas is silent too, so it’s okay. They stare out the window, the hunter and the angel, content (or maybe less than content) with their thoughts. Dean scanned the night sky for stars, but the night is cloudy and the moon is the only light in the sky.

Dean doesn’t remember leaving his friend’s side in their silent vigil, but he woke up in his bed that morning.

In another town, Dean doesn’t even try to go to sleep; he just lays in bed until Sam is asleep and Cas takes his place by the window. When he does, Dean rolls out from under the covers and goes to stand beside his angel. Cas turns to look at him, curious, but Dean doesn’t say anyhing as he simply kisses him.

The next time Cas stands alone in front of the motel window is not the last time he will, nor is it the last time Dean will rise from bed and, without saying a word, wrap his arms around the angel. Dean never did find quite the right words to say to Cas on nights like these, but Dean also found that it didn’t really matter.


End file.
